cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
George Cheung
George Cheung (1949 - ) aka George Kee Cheung Film Deaths *''The Enforcer'' (1976) [Store Robber]: Shot in the crotch by Clint Eastwood. *''The Exterminator'' (1980) [Vietcong Leader]: Shot in the back of the head by Robert Ginty, after George is wounded by Steve James (who shot George along other Vietcongs). *''Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985)'' [Captain Tay]: Explodes after Sylvester Stallone fires one of his explosive arrows at him (as George is standing on some rocks about to shoot Sylvester). *''Another 48 Hrs. (1990)'' [Hotel Guest]: Shot by Andrew Divoff but he dies after Eddie Murphy sees him. *''The Hard Way (1991)'' [Drug Dealer]: Shot to death by Stephen Lang inside a night club (he then falls over a balcony onto a table below). *''Ricochet (1991)'' [Vaca's men]: Shot to death along with Thomas Rosales Jr. with a shotgun by John Lithgow. *''Death Ring'' (1992; Video) [Mr. Chen]: Decapitated in a fight with Mike Norris. *''Deadly Target'' (1994; Video) [Man #2]: Killed while sitting down with Joe Kuroda after various gang members decide to kill them for their connection to their crime scene, and after they see Gary Daniels intruding into their hideout. *''True Vengeance'' (Video, 1997) [Hidako Minushoto]: Possibly killed (I have to resee this film.) *''High Voltage'' (Video, 1997) [Victor Phan]: Impaled in the head during a fight with Antonio Sabato, Jr. *''Godzilla (1998)'' [Japanese Fishing Boat Crewman]: Drowned, along with Al Leong, Al Goto, Steven Ho and various others when Godzilla (voiced by Frank Welker) smashes his tail into their barge boat, causing it to flood and sink. *''Rush Hour (1998)'' [Soo Yung's Driver]: Shot to death by Ken Leung while George is trying to protect Julia Hsu. *''Ultimate Target (Ides of March)'' (2000) [Raymond]: Shot to death by Michael Madsen. *''US Seals 2'' (Video; 2001) [Sensei Matsumura]: Commits Hara-kiri (off-screen); his body is found later by the protagonists in his room. TV Deaths *''Hart To Hart: The Man With The Jade Eyes''Hart to Hart (1979 series)(1979) [Jimmy Lee]: Stabbed off-camera with a hairpin by Shana Li (aka Donna Kei Benz). He manages to get to the restaurant where Robert Wagner and Stefanie Powers are dining and whispers an enigmatic phrase before dying. (Thanks to Brian) *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|''MacGyver: The Golden Triangle'' (1985)]] [General Narai]: Impaled when he falls on his own sword after he trips over his helicopter while fighting Richard Dean Anderson. *''Xena: Warrior Princess: Back in the Bottle'' (1998) [Genghis Khan]: Killed, along with his entire resurrected warrior army, by Lucy Lawless after she uses Jacqueline Kim's super powers. Video Game deaths * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) [Wei Cheng]: Killed in an explosion (along with his son and his crew) when Shawn Fonteno throws sticky grenades on the cars after a meeting at a beach club. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:Chinese actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Athletes Category:American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Actors who died in Isaac Florentine Movies Category:ER cast members Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Rambo Cast Members Category:MASH cast members Category:War Stars Category:War veterans